Manyuu Hikencho: Alternate Reality
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: Manyuu Hikencho X Tenchi Muyo! X Kyouran Kazoku Nikki X Ninja Nonsense! - Kaede Shiranui and Shinobu have raised Chifusa. Now Chifusa must first choose her destiny... but first another girl name Kaede helps her out! ChifusaXKaede!


Manyuu Hikencho: Alternate Reality

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the original Manyuu Hikencho! That belongs to Yamada Hideki and Hoods Entertainment. Also, this is also a borderline crossover series, as some things are referenced. Kyouran Kazoku Nikki belongs to akira and x6suke, and Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to Masaki Kashijima. Ninja Nonsense belongs to Ryoichi Koga<p>

Now with the story.

* * *

><p>Shinobu and Kaede Shiranui adopted a young girl named Chifusa a couple of years ago. Now she is destined to either become a kunoichi like Shinobu, or become a normal girl like Kaede. Either way, she was disgusted. Her headmaster was a total pervert, and because of Chifusa's large E-cup breasts, she would be harassed by him. Luckily, her foster father, Kaede was there to push him off. The yellow ball of ugliness disgusted her. How did she get into this universe?<p>

Meanwhile, another Kaede, a young girl going to school was thinking usual female thoughts. She was very optimistic looking and always giggling at little thoughts like marriage and love. Her mother was there waving good bye to her.

Her blonde hair and blue eyes shined in the sunlight. Her pale skin was very well matched with her purple outfit she begged her mother to wear. Her small A-cups though would make people assume she's male. However, otherwise was proven by her miniskirt, which under there was a pair of pure white underwear. It was her first day as a senior in high school. The 5'7" girl could not wait.

"I'll be off!", she smiled cheerfully.

"Well, she reminds me of her father...", her mother sighed. Her purple hair was made in a peculiar hairstyle. Her eyes were a bright pink, and her hourglass figure was covered in a regal blue and green outfit that many would say the Shogun would've worn long ago.

"Oh... I wish that was Tenchi's child! That slimy Ryoko seduced him and now I can't look at him anymore! But then again... I have Ginka.", the woman then whined.

She then looked for him. He was asleep still, in a pink nightgown, sleeping as if he had a harsh nightmare. His hair was a lighter blonde than his daughter's. His figure was tall, and if his hair would be any shorter, many would assume, if not for the nightgown, he was a mafia member.

"I hope he didn't hear what I said about my sweet Kaede...", she gulped as she decided to wake up her husband.

He yawned, slowly beginning to purr.

"Kaede's finally going to school again. I'm a bit proud, but..."

"I forgot to say good bye to my baby!", the man screamed effeminately.

"I-i-It's okay, dear... We'll ask about her day when she gets back...", Ayeka then muttered, trying to calm her husband down.

"I'm sorry I was careless... I was working late again, and I got in a coma afterwards...", the man then sobbed.

"Ginka, if that's the case, you should rest up some more. That way you won't get into that situation again. Why do you work at that tranny bar anyway?", Ayeka then sighed.

* * *

><p>Back with our young Kaede, she sat down eager to learn something new in her first class.<p>

Next to her was Chifusa. Her blue hair and gold eyes stared at her curiously.

"Are you sure you're a senior?", Chifusa asked.

"What do you mean?", the young Kaede asked back.

"You kind of have that young girl feel.", Chifusa then muttered, as she looked at how perky she was sitting down.

"You're funny! People tell me that all the time last year!", Kaede giggled.

Chifusa groaned. Kaede was a little ditsy. At least in her opinion.

"Say... I never had a...", Kaede muttered when the door slam interrupted her.

It was the new teacher, Washu Hakubi

"Welcome! Welcome! I'm your homeroom teacher!", Washu announced.

Chifusa wanted to leave. Maybe becoming a kunoichi was a better idea after all.

* * *

><p>Kaede sobbed. She wasn't able to tell Chifusa her feelings. As she began to study, she cried on how Chifusa was going to be her first friend.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong?", Ginka, her father asked.

"I thought I met a friend this morning, daddy! But she left as soon as the bell rang.", Kaede cried.

Ginka began to comfort her, "It's okay... Sometimes you can befriend people, and at other times you can't. Not all people are as social as us."

"R-r-realy?", Kaede sobbed.

Ginka nodded as she smiled, hugging him.

Ginka kissed her on the head, as she let go. He had to go to work though.

"It's sad that happened, sweetie. But who knows? Once you graduate high school, you may see her again.", he smiled.

Kaede nodded and then she resumed studying. Miss Washu gave out a lot of stuff to read on for our little Kaede. She was worried she may not finish in time.

Then something was at her window. What was that?

A ninja?

She gulped as she hid in her bed.

Then she saw... Chifusa? What was she doing?

"I can't believe this is my first request as a kunoichi.", Chifusa groaned.

She looked around the room.

"I should've been back as a school girl. At least there the only problem is that weirdo teacher.", Chifusa then sighed.

She then found a dresser.

"Wa-wait! That's my...", Kaede then piped up, finally revealing herself.

"Shit! I've been spotted.", Chifusa groaned.

"Whatever you're going to do... sounds really perverted!", Kaede then cried.

"I just got a request to steal girl's underwear. It's not like I'm really going to violate someone.", Chifusa groaned.

"But stealing underwear is wrong! My family raised me to understand that even when it's dire, you shouldn't do such a lowly thing! Please! Take heart in your decision! Don't... Don't steal my underwear!", Kaede then cried out.

"Well... Sadly your house is listed. But seeing you're telling me that this guy's trying to get me arrested... We must comfront him! That bastard screwed with my mind long enough!", Chifusa then hissed.

"So... um..."

"Yeah?"

"What else are you going to do with me?"

Chifusa gulped as she saw Kaede sit in a seductive position.

"NOTHING! I'm not some fucking pervert, you stupid bitch!", Chifusa groaned.

Kaede then began to cry again.

Chifusa then realized her statement just offended the girl who got her to see the light.

"I-i-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that... If you want you can help me out...", Chifusa then mumbled.

"Well...", Kaede sobbed, "I still got school to deal with..."

"Okay... If you insist...", Chifusa sighed.

Chifusa left without Kaede's panties. All Chifusa got was a little bit of remorse.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaede got back from doing homework finally.<p>

"Kaede... You don't look too well... Maybe I should take it easy on you... All that homework...", Washu muttered.

"N-no! I'm fine!", Kaede then gasped. She didn't want to admit she was still sleepy. Otherwise her parents would've been worried sick. She would have to rest and get even more homework to do.

"Well, I still have to do so... After all, it's odd for a girl like you to study TOO hard.", Washu laughed.

What made her happy though was that Chifusa was back.

"What are you looking at?", Chifusa groaned as Kaede was able to hug her.

"I'm so happy! Chifusa is back!", Kaede smiled.

Chifusa then groaned, "...Shit."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p>Well, this is the first I mention this series... on this website. If you want to learn more about it, look it up on Wikipedia and Tvtropes. This series, as well as Kyouran Kazoku Nikki, and Ninja Nonsense, exist.<p>

In this alternate reality, I removed the weird misogynistic scenario that the original Manyuu Hikencho had. You know... The "Tits or Get the F**k Out" scenario they were going for that Chifusa and Kaede were trying to get rid of. Instead it focuses on Chifusa and Kaede's relationship in a school scenario with ninjas and aliens. Stupid idea, yeah? They're the only main characters in general, but they're also the only characters I actually care about really. For once I can say that about a series.

Sorry about that though.


End file.
